


Reassuring words

by La_Descocaina



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:14:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25052251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Descocaina/pseuds/La_Descocaina
Summary: Boris has troubles with falling asleep and Kamal comforts him.
Relationships: Kamal Bora/Dr. Boris Habit
Kudos: 36





	Reassuring words

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first work published here I'm actually excited!!! I apologise for any mistake because English is not my first language! I hope you all enjoy!!!
> 
> Ah, why this is so simple you may ask? Well, a year ago me and my gf started texting in our dms while we've been knowing each other for a while in a gc!!! I know it isn't that special,,,,but it's still when my gf decided to first text me privately and she!!! Means!!! The world to me!!!! So this fic is kinda a gift for her ehehe so if you're reading this hello dear ilysm!!! You're the Kamal to my Boris!!!

Boris looked out the window, unable to fall asleep. He wished it was raining, so maybe he could have stared at something more interesting, or maybe for a thunderstorm too, at least he would have had an excuse to hold the man that was lying beside him closer.

  
Well, he could have done that at any second, he had been living with Kamal for weeks and they had been a couple for months, but sometimes he still felt distant. It wasn’t Kamal’s fault, he was always so kind and supportive of him, but there were still days where he felt like his boyfriend deserved better.

  
“Duo you lovme Kamal?” 

  
Boris voice trembled a bit, only realizing how stupid the question was when it came out of his mouth. For a few seconds there was no answer from the other man, which gave Boris a little bit of relief, until he heard a weak “what?” accompanied by Kamal turning around and rubbing his eyes.

The other man didn’t know how to answer, just moving to look at the ceiling in total silence.  
Boris words had to be repeated a while in Kamal’s mind before he was able to make any sense out of them, it isn’t that easy when you were peacefully few seconds away from falling asleep.

  
“What kind of question is that?” he laughed softly “we've been together for a while haven’t we?”  
Boris didn’t move, only his eyes and slightly his head shifted to look in the other man’s eyes, his beautiful eyes. He looked at his face for a bit, able to make out his sweet face traits even in the dark. 

  
“Okkey but, . .. are yyou shure?”

  
“Of course I am dummy" Kamal moved a little bit closer, smiling

  
Boris turned so he could fully face the other man, appreciating the new closure so much. He felt so many feelings at once and wasn’t really able to express himself

  
“it feemls,,vbery very nice,,,sleepign with yuo...” Boris smiled, a little but reassured by the words of his lover

  
“I enjoy sleeping with you too" Kamal mumbled wrapping one arm around Boris and coming even closer, chuckling as he felt the other’s heartbeat going faster “you’re soft and warm,,,so warm"

  
As he blushed Boris felt himself almost become as red as his hair, his heart pounding happily and excited by the sweet words. It still felt so surreal to him sometimes. He was loved, he felt safe and was happy. He couldn’t believe that after all the times he hurt Kamal he was always there for him, even during the hard times.

  
“Yuo wanta know my favoorite thigm about this?” He smiled softly holding Kamal a little bit closer. He smiled as the other nodded weakly, already feeling a lot sleepier than before.

“I knowe that...when I will wakey up I’ll be hear in youre arms.” Boris stopped for a second, feeling his breath unsteady “ somthimes I’m...scared I’ll weake up alone agaign...but that isn't true anymoar..youre here 4 me right? Y,,you love me donte yuo?”

  
“Of course I do honeybun” Kamal softly spoke, then kissed his chin gently “ I love you dear but I’m tired now...can we go back to sleep?”

  
“alrightey” Boris adjusted his position a little and closed his eyes, soon finding the sleepiness he missed “I love yuo 2” 

**Author's Note:**

> Lol this sucked ngl my gf deserves better


End file.
